Marry Christmas Lalna
by ImDefinitelySane
Summary: Read it. Yogscast.
1. Invited?

It's Christmas. Well almost, it's a few days away. Everyone is preparing for the big Christmas party we have every year. It's going to be held at the Jaffa factory this year and I have been eagerly awaiting my invitation for days. It still hasn't come. They should have been sent out weeks ago. Was it lost in transportation? …or was I just not invited?

I had seen Rythian helping with the preparations and heard Zoey talking about how exited she was to be going. They hadn't gone to any of the older ones so them agreeing to attend this one would be a big deal. Was I not invited so Rythian would be more comfortable? But I was the only one not invited. Sjin is going with Sips. Rythian hates us both so wouldn't Sjin be left out to? Why am I the only one?

I walk up to my telescope and redirect it toward Honeydew Inc. everyone was there working together to get everything ready. Sparkles and his band are practicing, Sips and Sjin are drunk, Zoey was telling Rythian were to put the decorations and Rythian looks happy. Xephox is supervising like every year. It was just like every year except I'm not there.

I wipe the water from my eyes before it has a chance to fall. I will not cry. There has to be a logical explication even from this distance as to why I wasn't invited, and I plan on finding out just what that explanation is. I grab my lab-coat, not having anything warmer to go out in, and make my way to the Jaffa factory.

When I'm close enough to hear Xephos yelling his orders, I'm stopped by Sips and Sjin. It's obvious they have had too much to drink. I can smell it on their breath, even from this distance.

"Where do you think your going, Goggles?" I ignore the nickname Sips has given me in favor of avoiding a fight. Fighting isn't really in the spirit of Christmas after all. There's also the extremely high probability that I would lose that fight…

"I came to help with the preparations." I smile as pleasantly as I can in the presence of Sips and Sjin. They look at each other briefly before turning back to me. They are wearing grins that im not sure how to describe…the only word that seems to fit is cruel.

I tense at the grins and they grow at my reaction. The pair circle and close in on me in a way that reminds me of wolves playing with their pray. I clench my fists, but don't move. Sjin has made his way behind me and has placed his hand on my shoulder. I fight the urge to flinch away from his touch. Sips in in front of me and leans in so that hes only a few inches away from my face. His eyes are cold and cruel.

"Where you invited?" The question seemed out of place, as though he had already known that I hadn't been. I don't think on it long wanting to get away from these two as quickly as possible. I simple answer the question with the reason that I hope is true.

"Well..no, but I'm sure it was just a mistake. It might have gotten lost on its way to me, or it was forgotten or…" I'm cut off when Sips starts to laugh. It's an unnerving sound and if I never hear it again it will still be too soon.

"It wasn't lost and it wasn't forgotten~ it was never made! You weren't invited because no one wanted you here! No one likes you!" I stare at him wide eyes while he laughs. I can hear Sjin chuckling softly behind me as well. They're just trying to get a reaction from me. What they're saying can't be true…can it?

"Your lying. You just want to upset me."

"No, you big dumb dumb. Xephox told us to keep you away from the factory. It's our job. Upsetting you is just a bonus." They laugh again and chase me a little ways away from the factory. I look back to see them flying over to Xephos. I just close enough to hear there conversation.

"Lalna showed up like you said he would." Sips says as he lands next to Xephos. Xephos looks up from his clipboard and addresses Sips.

"And you sent him away?"

"Yep, and he wont be coming back for awhile." it's Xephos' responds that is the last straw before the tears finally break away and I quickly fly off in the direction of my castle.

"Good."


	2. Hot Chocolate

It's cold in my castle, but I can't be bothered to turn up the heat. I'm curled up in the biggest blanket I could find. It's the dark blue one Xephos gave me as a gift last year….at the Christmas party. I snuggle up into it more at the memories.

This was always my favorite time of year and I always looked forward to the party. This year was no different and the disappointment was overwhelming.

Why hadn't I been invited? It can't really be as Sips and Sjin said, can it? But what Xephos said….

I bury my head under the blanket and whimper. It's pathetic, but it's all I can think to do at the moment. I try and fall asleep but it's the middle of the day and the adrenalin from earlier hasn't quiet run out yet.

I get up and shiver at the loss of warmth the blanket provided and head for the kitchen. A glance around before grabbing a Sips co. mug from the cabinet. It's another gift from a past Christmas party but I don't have that many mugs to choose from…

I make some hot chocolate and pour it into the mug. I bow into it and watch as the steam floats up and warms my face. I take a sip on the way back to my couch and set the mug down on the small table beside it.

I return to my prior position of being snuggled up in the blanked and grab the mug again. I stare at it for a while, waiting for it to cool a bit before taking another sip. I sigh happily at the taste. At least this hasn't changed…

I finish the hot chocolate and place the mug down on the table again. Normally I would have returned the empty mug to the kitchen, perhaps even washed it out and put it away, but for now I just can't find the energy.

I lie down on the couch, still wrapped in the blanket, and try to go to sleep again. I fail and I sigh and get up again, this time taking the blanket with me. I walk around my castle doing miscellaneous jobs to keep my mind busy, but I soon find myself at my telescope.

It's still pointed at Honeydew Inc. from the last time I used it. I debate looking there it again, curios to see how they are getting along without me, but also fearful that the may be doing better in my absence.

My curiosity eventually gets the better of my and I look though the telescope. Everyone is running around doing there assigned jobs just as before. The only difference now is that Xephos looks really stressed. They must me running behind. I glance around to see how everyone else is doing.

Martyn and Toby are still decorating the tree, Benji and Strippen are bringing in supplies on the railroads, and Zoey is yelling at Rythian to stop staring off into space and help her with something.

Rythian was staring at…me. Well not me, in the direction of my castle. He's couldn't possible see me from that distance…It looks as though are eyes met and I see violet flash though his.

And then I see nothing. The telescope goes dark and I pull away from it immediately. I heard the cracking noise so I know what happened but how it happened is another story. Had it been Rythian? No…that's impossible. Not from this distance….

Regardless of how it happened, the lens to my telescope is now scattered at the base of my castle in a million pieces.


	3. Marry Christmas Lalna

It's Christmas. This time for real. It's the 25 and the party should be held today. That is if they were able to get back on schedule. I have no idea if that's the case though because Rythian broke my telescope. Well I don't know for sure it was Rythian, but it feels better to have someone to blame rather then no explanation at all.

Why do I care if they finished on time or not anyway? I wasn't invited. It won't effect me in the slightest. I decide to clean up my castle to take my mind of it, finally cleaning up the mug i'd left on the table the day prior. Washing the dish out gives me time to think again.

What if they hadn't been able to meet their quota? What if they are delayed a day, or even two? The party has always been held on the 25. it wouldn't be much of a Christmas party if it wasn't. What would happen if they were delayed till after Christmas? Xephos wouldn't cancel it would he? Everyone looks forward to this party. Even though I want invited this year I don't want them to miss out to...

I grab my lab-coat deciding to check on the others, only to remember that i'll be sent away if I get anywhere near the factory. I pause at the door, debating if I should try anyway. If I could get even a glimpse of the party, it would reassure my that it was still happening...But i'm not sure I could deal with being sent away again...

My thoughts are interrupted by frantic knocking on the other side of the door. My eyes widen slightly in surprise as I look up at the door. I quickly recover and walk over to the computer in the windowsill. I type in the necessary command and walk back in front of the door as it opens.

I tilt my head to the side when I see Nilesy on the other side with his eyes closed still making a knocking motion on the now empty space. I clear my thought and he looks up stopping the motion as he does so. He looks nervous and he's breathing hard as though he had run the entire way here. He tries to say something but its to fast and muffled for me to understand.

"Calm down Nilesy. I can't understand you." I say calmly, lifting my hands ans raising an eyebrow. He takes a deep breath and tries to speak again. It's not muck better but I catch the meaning this time.

"Machine exploded! Fire! Portable pool couldn't put it out! Help!"

I quickly run back inside to grab Nilesy a flying ring before returning to the now hyperventilating boy. I hand him the ring and tell him to breath before pushing him of the cliff that is my castle door. He screams for about a minute before he remembers the ring in his hand. He flies up to where i'm waiting just outside my door and smiles awkwardly at me raised eyebrow.

After about five minutes of flying the Jaffa factory starts to come in to view. Nilsey has manged to calm down somewhat on the journey...well he's not going to hyperventilate at least. I sigh and pick up the pace for his sack, fling the rest in about two minutes.

I'm not stopped by Sips and Sjin this time. The chaotic pair are nowhere to be seen...actually I can't see anyone at all. They much all be tying to put out the fire. I glance around as we get closer to the factory. The decorations look good and the tree is finished...it looks like the outside preparations are done so all that's left to worry about is the inside...and with a fire...

I land just out side the factory door sigh as Nilesy trips and face plants into the ground. He quickly stands up again and we walk into the factory. I squint my eyes trying to make something out in the darkness as Nilesy scurries to turn on the lights.

It doesn't make scene. Why would the lights be off if everyone was panicking over a fire? And wouldn't the fire itself give off some light? I don't get muck more time before Nilesy flips the lights on.

"Surprise!"

My eyes widen as it light washes over everything. It was beautifully decorated and and everyone was here and the the smaller tree inside the factory was surrounded by presents. Everyone comes up to me and pat me on the back, and we all laugh when Strippen's pat makes me stumble a bit.

We drink and talk for hours and though I was blushing like mad when Xephox said he may have told Rythian that the only thing I wanted for Christmas was the mages forgiveness, I was smiling the whole time the party was going on. I loved the party and the smile never left my face, but I think the thing that made me smile the most was what Rythian said when we were leaving.

"Merry Christmas, Lalna."


End file.
